Darkness
by deeplyshallow
Summary: 'The Witch was too much afraid of the dark to dare go in Dorothy's room at night to take the shoes,' - The Wizard of Oz. "I don't believe it," he chuckled, "Elphaba Thropp afraid of the dark?" - Fiyeraba, Oneshot


**Ok I saw this quote and thought it was too good to not be put in a fic.**

**Disclaimer: All I own to do with Wicked is a program with the middle pages loose because I've looked at it so much, and I've never read the whole of the Wizard of Oz so I guess I don't own it either.**

**

* * *

**

'_The Witch was too much afraid of the dark to dare go in Dorothy's room at night to take the shoes,'_ - The Wizard of Oz.

He didn't know why he was going to the library at all, never mind at this hour. The eerie silence from the books was a blatant contrast from the party he had just been to. He looked around the still volumes, the only light coming from the lamp in his hand, the embers of the fire having long lost their glow.

A whimper from the corner of the room made him jump. Hastily he swung the lamp in the direction of the noise.

It took him a moment to recognise her – so pale was her face compared to her normal green. Her eyes were as wide as saucepans and she was – was it even possible? Trembling. She looked so different from the fiery girl whom he had saved the lion cub with mere days ago. Here, huddled in the corner she looked weak and vulnerable, there was nothing Fiyero wanted to do more than put his arms around her and comfort her.

"What are you doing here?" the words, obviously meant to have some bite, came out in barely more than a whisper.

"Talking to you," he replied, wittily (he thought), "and what are you doing here at this hour Miss Elphaba?"

"What does it look like? I must have fallen asleep while I was studying," whatever confidence had re-emerged in her voice was lost as Fiyero swung the lantern and she was again covered by shadows. She turned even paler and pushed herself further into the corner.

Fiyero stared, "you're afraid of the dark."

"No I'm not, don't be ridiculous," she answered with a shiver which practically confirmed his statement. Although he was pleased to see the faint tint of a blush cover her cheeks, it was uncanny seeing her so pale.

"I don't believe it," he chuckled, "Elphaba Thropp afraid of the dark?"

The icy glare that, even in her terrified state, she managed to throw back at him was enough to remind him that, although she may be afraid of the dark, _he_ was terrified of her.

"And you Fiyero Tiggular are in a library talking to the artichoke, this is not exactly what I expected of you either."

It was Fiyero's turn to blush, "well you obviously don't know much about me then." He bluffed.

"And you obviously don't know much about me either, goodnight Fiyero," she said, trying hard to hide the stammer in her voice and signalling for him to go.

Fiyero had to hide the rage that her words had built up inside him, "If you think I'm leaving you here like this you are sorely mistaken," he moved over to her in three long strides and thrust out his hand, "come on I'm taking you home."

"This really isn't necessary Fiyero…" but the relief in her voice was obvious and she gratefully took his hand, this time the electricity that flowed between them offered her comfort and she felt better than she had all night.

Once they exited the library and the cool breeze brushed their skin Fiyero offered her the lantern.

"Here you can have the light if it makes you feel better."

She smiled shyly at him and took it gratefully.

"Thank you." Fiyero realised he had never before seen her so calm in his presence, so shy, so… normal. He decided to take advantage of the situation to satisfy his curiosity.

"So, if it's ok, can you tell me why you're afraid of the dark?"

The green hand was pulled out of his own at an alarming speed. "No it's not ok, mind your own business." She sped up her pace, obviously trying to lose him; he sped up to keep walking beside her, this time keeping his distance.

It was a few minutes before she murmured quietly, "When I was little, I never liked the dark, all the shadows it cast, the fact I didn't know exactly where I was. So every night my mama used to come it and comfort me, she'd tell me it was alright and I was just being silly. Gradually I got better so mama just told me to come into her room if I had nightmares.

Then one night, the night when Nessa was born, the house was strangely quiet and none of the servants would meet my eye and papa kept glairing at me, instead of ignoring me as he usually did. So I went to mama's room to see her. No one was there when I entered. I wondered where everybody was until I saw a shape under a white sheet on the bed. I thought mama must have pulled blanket too high when she was sleeping, so I pulled it back and… and…"

Elphaba was overcome by tears, as somewhere the three-year-old who had discovered her mother's dead body cried out.

Fiyero was by her in an instant, a hand on each shoulder, "Elphie, Elphie, are you ok? I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked…"

"No, no Fiyero, it's fine," Elphaba shook herself, regaining some of her posture, "I shouldn't get so upset by it, it's such a long time ago…"

"Elphaba, it's fine, anyone would be like this. In fact I'd be more worried if you weren't…"

"Anyway," Elphaba continued briskly as if nothing had happened, "for a long time whenever I closed my eyes I couldn't get that image out of my head, and even now whenever it's dark I can see her."

Not knowing what to say, Fiyero grasped her hand tighter and led her back to her dorm.

"Thanks," she said getting the key out of her pocket, "and don't tell a soul about this," her ever-protective nature forced her to add.

Fiyero grinned, "wouldn't dream of it, although it would make awfully good gossip…"

"Don't even think about it," but she was smiling.

"Just tell me one thing then."

"Depends what it is."

"How has Galinda managed to not find out about this, her being your roommate and all?"

"Oh that's easy," she smiled gulitily, "I stay up reading until she falls asleep and then leave the lamp on all night, she rarely wakes up before me and if she does I pretend I feel asleep while still trying to read."

"Well that would have fooled me," Fiyero admitted.

She smirked, "that's not saying much," she opened the door, "goodnight Fiyero."

"Goodnight," he whispered.

* * *

Although he would never admit it, he was still slightly in shock from their flight from the emerald city. He had decided that broomstick was not his preferred mode of transportation.

She was beautiful in the moonlight, nothing like the Ozians imagined the Witch of the West to be like. He removed the twigs still tangled in her hair from their fast descent, and watched the smile grow on her face. Unable to keep himself away any longer he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

He saw the lantern then, and remembered the conversation they had had so long ago, "Are you ok? You're not afraid?"

She understood at once, "of course not, I've never felt safer than I do now, with you."

He held her too tight and their lips met.

* * *

She followed the farm girl's movements for days, desperate for a chance to get her hands on those shoes. The enchantment Glinda had put on them meant they would only come off if the girl took them off willingly and no matter what chores the Witch set her, the irritating girl never seemed to take her sister's shoes off.

Except at night, Elphaba knew she took them off then. The Witch had lost count of the number of times she had crept towards the girl's room, only to find she could not face the inevitable blackness. Whenever she looked at it her mind filled with the picture of Fiyero's broken form being taken away to be tortured because of her and she found she could not go on.

Now the darkness scared the Witch more than ever.


End file.
